Dumbledore's Magic Mistletoe
by Warriorfan103
Summary: Dumbledore putting up Magic Mistletoe in Hogwarts... enemies getting stuck under it... A whiny Cho... What next? Draco and Hermione get stuck, Ron and Pansy, Blaise and Luna... Hogwarts is really hell this year. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE. JUST FOR FUN! COMPLETELY AU! NOT REALISTIC AT ALL!


"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" 99.99% of Hogwarts covered their ears as a scream penetrated the entire Hogwarts ground. The .01% that didn't cover their ears was Ronald Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini, who were sixth years, and Luna Lovegood, a fifth year, the ones emitting the scream.

Turns out that Dumbledore had put up some "Magic Mistletoe" for the holidays. You get stuck in place, and to escape you have to kiss. Of course, the first couples to get stuck under it were Ron and Pansy, Draco and Hermione, and Blaise and Luna.

"NO WAY AM I KISSING A SLYTHERIN!", "EWWW LOONY!", and "I'M NOT EVEN GONNA TOUCH THAT MUDBLOOD THING!" are some nice examples of the comments that were heard after the scream.

"QUIETTTTTT!" Dumbledore bellowed, as he and the rest of Hogwarts had just run into the Transfiguration corridor where the mistletoe was. "I know you're panicking. There is a solution to the problem."

There were many sighs of relief.

"GET IT OVER WITH!" Dumbledore shouted. "That's the solution. Come on- hurry up." He added.

"WHAT! NO! YOU SAID-" Blaise started, but was cut off when Luna planted a firm kiss on his lips. Blaise stared in shock at her. He smiled and said something that shocked 99.999% of Hogwarts, excluded the duo.

"Go out with me?" Luna just smiled and nodded, and they ran off together.

"What the fuck." Hermione said shocking everyone. The brightest witch of her age just cursed! Everyone stared at her. Everyone except one person stared at her with shock. The one person, Draco, was staring at her in a way similar to how Blaise stared at Luna before asking her out.

"Granger-" Draco started, but was cut off when Hermione had her wand out and pointing at his throat.

"Shut up or I'll fucking castrate you." Causing everyone to emit laudable gasps. Again- she cursed!

"No I-" Hermione dug her wand into Draco's neck. "Castrom-" Hermione was cut off when Pansy shouted Expelliarmus causing Hermione to lose her wand. Harry quickly ran over to where it lay on the ground, not wanting a Slytherin to take it. Hermione stared in shock at her empty hand, and then turned to Harry.

"Give me my wand." She demanded.

"No." Harry said stiffly. Hermione turned to attack someone physically, Pansy, Draco, or Harry, and forgetting she was stuck, promptly fell over.

"Here." Draco said holding out his hand. Hermione stared at him like he'd grown two more heads like Fluffy, but grabbed his hand anyway. Draco pulled her up and kissed her. Right on the lips. Hermione tried to struggle away, but then relaxed and deepened the kiss.

"GET A ROOM!" Dumbledore yelled. The two broke apart and ran off, very similar to Luna and Blaise.

"What. The. Bloody Hell. Was. THAT?!" Ron yelled. No one was shocked since Ron always curses.

"Ok Weasel. Let's get it over with." Pansy said kissing his firmly on the lips. Ron's eyes widened, then he started deepening the kiss.

"EW!" Cho yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Oh come on Chang don't act like you never did that with Cedric!" Harry joked.

"HOW DARE YOU HARRY! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Cho screamed, now hysterically crying.

"Dude we broke up last year. I'm with Ginny now!" Harry said gleefully, now starting to make out with Ginny.

"GET A ROOM LOVEBIRDS! ALL FOUR OF YOU! LEAVE!" Dean shouted.

"You leave…" Pansy shouted in between kisses, unable to finish her sentence, because Ron kissed her.

"K. Dumbledore said, ushering everyone out of the room.

Once everyone left, they all stopped kissing.

"Go out with me?" Ron and Draco asked. Pansy and Hermione nodded.

EIGHT YEARS LATER

"I now pronounce you, husbands and brides. You may kiss." Priest Dumbledore said.

Smiling, Draco and Hermione, Blaise and Luna, Ron and Pansy, and Harry and Ginny kissed, just like the good old days.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOO! BEST. QUADRUPLE. WEDDING. EVER!" Cho yelled, who was, of course, still single.


End file.
